A New Start
by Pia Athena BlackHeart
Summary: after harry's parents died. Dumbledore decides to adopt harry himself and become harry's guardian. it's the life of harry as he enjoys his childhood with dumbledore guiding him. but its not easy. its NEVER easy. there is no blood protection for harry here and dumbledore risked it all for harry's childhood. Severus Snape also takes part in this story hope u guys like it :D
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfiction. i hope you guys like it and am waiting for you all to read it and tell me your opinions about the chapter. this is really my first time so guys please forgive me if i have any mistakes and also forgive me for my grammatical mistakes. i really really will do btter evry time and will take all of your reviews really serious and work on my plot :D :D :D **

* * *

As he sat down in his office near the window gazing out through the quidditch pitch and the hogwart's grounds tears tricled down his cheeks. He know's he has failed yet again, in his duties. Lily and James shouldn't have died they deserved to live their life happy with harry and that too a very long one but his protection failed. Sirius has not proved himself to be trustworthy but it is so unlike him. Voldemort killed James, he killed lily and their only son Harry is alive. He defied the killing curse. Voldemort fled. But what will happen to harry? Where will he live? All these questions are running through his mind. To any outer person who would have been watching dumbledore right now would think that he is planning for his next holiday. Such is the mind of the old man who is the most powerful wizard known of all times.

Since the attack on his parents harry had been under the care of hagrid and for one once Dumbledore was sure that harry is safe because he will trust hagrid with his own life. But that's not the only reason. He knows that voldemort is weak. Very weak and knew that he won't return soon. At least it will take some years to return but when he will return his power will be more stronger than ever before and it is only harry who could stop him. Suddenly bursting through the door entered the man wearing black robes quite contradictory to Albus's nature with dark eyes full of pain, remorse and anger.

"Ah, Severus my boy I believe you have visited Godric's Hollow?" asked the old man. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Severus nod his head, unable to speak. But Severus did not come here for that. No, Severus came here to confront the great Albus Dumbledore and albus knew it.

"You told you will protect her! You told that you will save her from him. You promised me that if I follow your orders and act as a spy then she will be safe. You lied to me. She's gone now. Dead . She won't ever come back" cried the man. He has to know why he has been used and why hasn't she been protected. Why should she be killed? He had to know what went wrong and he knew that the only person who knew what happened is the man standing in front of him , shoulder's slumped and feeling remorse himself. But him being a slytherin didn't care for any emotions showed. He is here to ask his questions and determined to find his answers.

"Alas, my boy it seems that lily and James trusted the wrong person. The secret keeper of the house was Sirius black and he betrayed James to Voldemort by revealing its existence. As soon as voldemort came to know of their residing house he went and tried to kill the boy. I think james first tried to protect harry and Lily but in vain as Voldemort took his life away and Lily on the other hand protected Harry by giving Harry the best protection she can give. She sacrificed herself to protect her son and by doing this she created a protection. And when voldemort turned towards Harry it so happens that the curse rebounded and hit voldemort himself and having no power left himself he has fled away"

"So he is gone now? The boy is safe isn't he?" , said severus.

"For now, my boy. The boy is safe for now! Alas I am sure that Tom will return again. It may not be today or tomorrow or next year but he will surely return. I am afraid that tom sunk himself so deeply in dark arts that he surely found a way to survive the killing curse my boy. So that means the boy is still in danger and he needs your help my boy." Said the head master looking directly into those cold dark eyes of Severus Snape.

Severus lost for words didn't know what to say. He knew that what dumbledore says is true. He himself had a feeling that this war did not end here. No this war will continue, it's just a break. An intermission similar to the ones in the muggle movies. And he knows that he needs to help the boy. Not for the sake of the boy but for the sake of lily. Lily died giving the boy the protection he has now but that wouldn't suffice. Once the dark lord joins the field he will be more powerful than he was now and the boy will have to stand alone and fight the dark lord. He has to protect the boy with all he has. His remorse for killing lily, for being the reason for her death is not the only thing which Is making him do so. But its his love for her. The boy has her eyes. He himself saw it. The boy should survive. The boy should kill the man who killed his only love. Avenging dark lord is what he wants.

"So what will happen to the boy now? Where will he live? Who will look after the boy now? " asked severus .

"Ah my boy that's a question to which I have been pondering over. I think it is the best idea to hand over the boy to the only blood relative he has left." said Albus.

To the only blood relative he has left? Who is this man talking about? As far as I know james didn't have any brother or cousin whom the boy can be handed over to look after. So is he talking about any living relatives of lily? MERLIN, the only living relative of the boy is petunia, lily's sister. "Old man, have you utterly lost your brain? Are you pointing out to me that the boy will live with that jealous, good for nothing , unobtrusive sister of lily's? Are you implying to me that the boy will live with Petunia Dursely in Privet Drive? In a muggle house? If that is your decision then old man you might as well visit 's right away and check your brain. Has the attack on potters caused you to loose your only brain? The boy will die there. Petunia absolutely loathed lily for the magic she had in her! Do not act as if you didn't know that Albus. I think it's the most inane idea you ever had."

"My dear boy there is no other option. The protection lily gave harry while her death is the blood protection. It will be strong if harry is placed under the same blood protection line. Harry will be safer there my boy. When harry lives there, tom himself can't touch him. Not that he can touch him now but the protection will be a hundred times stronger in privet drive. And more over if harry grows in the wizard world then the fame will get to his head. He is famous for nothing just at the age of 1 my dar boy , if he knows all of this while growing up he will be spoilt, head strong my boy and I don't think he should let it all get to his head I think its safer for him in privet drive No.4 . "says albus scrutinising the face of severus snape as he accounts his theory about harry's stay.

While snape gathers all this information in his head to think about it really, he understands at once that no matter what he thinks but albus is saying the truth. And moreover, the boy is james's child he should already have ego beyond anything placed in his head. But petunia is bound to make the boy's life a living hell and her husband will be with her. They'l make his childhood not worth living. They will abuse him he was sure of it. Severus knew what it was to be abused after all his father made sure he didn't have childhood. Though he hated the boy already he knew that the boy doesn't deserve that kind of treatment but how will the boy be safe? How will he get blood protection? If wards are placed around the house the boy lives, then the boy will be proteced will he not?

"Albus I am sure that you have thought about evry reason as to why you are placing the boy's care in those hands but I have every reason as to why the boy shouldn't be placed in those hands. They are unscrupulous muggles, they are not the normal muggles you think. They will ruin his child hood and abuse him albus. They merely will give him any food to eat. Petunia will ensure that the boy won't get any love. They will ABUSE him for Merlin's sake albus. The child will surely not have a proper adult life but it's the best we can do by atleast making sure he has a proper childhood. Don't deprive him of his childhood albus. Did you forget what my childhood was like? Or are you wanting the history to repeat itself? This time it will not be me but the boy who lived. Think albus. Am sure that we can give him the protection but for the next coming years its not the protection the boy will need but it's the love and a proper childhood."

Merlin's beard whats gotten into me? why am I acting so sappy? This old man will drive me nuts. Why do I care if the boy doesn't get his childhood? "Okay, I think I need to go now. I have a lot to do and I am not at all feeling well . After all I've said to you old man it will be really good if you re-think the idea of the boy's care takers. For now I am going." And swiftly he left his head master's office leaving dumbledore to think about what snape said .

He knew that if snape said something like that then it's really something to think about.

* * *

**Ummm sooo how is it? be honest please i would really like what you think about it ! :D :D :D **

**welll REVIEWS PLease ! **


	2. Chapter 2:thoughts and decisions

**Hello Everyone,  
here's my next update.  
thanks to everyone who read my first chapter and thanks to all who reviewed it and added my story to their favorites and are following it.  
so here's the next one!  
hope you enjoy it **

* * *

When snape took his leave, albus sat down by the fire in his room and was thinking about what to do and that's when he thought of the idea. He soon decided to wake up early the next morning and go to Privet Drive himself to see the Dursley's for himself before coming to a final conclusion of Harry's guardians. He knew that he had to do it for harry, to ensure his future. Finally making his decision, he called his elf Winky.

"Winky, will it be allright if you could bring me my breakfast at 6 am tomorrow morning? I have some urgent errands to run in the muggle world so I would be leaving early and I wish to have my break fast here before leaving." Asked the man to his elf.

"Sure, head master sir. Winky do anything for his master sir. He is so kind." said the elf.

To this albus smiled. He will never understand as to why winky always praises him but he never even says anything because he knew that his elf will feel bad. Albus listens to a lot of people praising him and he always ignores all of them. Its hard to be him. What with the minister of magic always wanting albus's assistence in decisions, and him defeating grindelwald. But he had his own shares of ups and downs and he knew never to let the compliments raise himself because as always if he started basking in his own glory then the mistakes he tends to make are not small. The reason he never accepted the position of minister of magic is because he never trusted himself with power.

There was one last job to do. He knew that if he was leaving hogwarts for the whole day tomorrow he needs to inform someone so that people wouldn't wonder about him. He can either send her a letter or rather meet her. He quickly decided on the latter. He got up from his chair and made his way to the door and down the stairs and quickly stood infront of her door and knocked it three times.

He stood there patiently for the door to open. As he stood there he heard a chair moving as if the owner of the room has been sitting on chair and suddenly the door opens. The old man smiled at the person standing there and looks at his ex-student, present gryffindor house head mistress and deputy headmistress of the school. Minerva Athena McGonnagal.

"Ah my dear minerva, how are you today? Am I allowed to come inside?" asked the head master as if minerva wouldn't invite him inside.

"oh Albus! Am sure we can find a way to talk while you are standing out. You know I don't exactly mind if you are standing out in the corridor in the night oh, let me check the time at probably 11 pm?"minerva said to albus in a playful manner continuing the banter which albus started.

Albus started laughing at the witty remark made by his colleague and started walking in as Minerva moved aside to let albus come into the room. Minerva's and his playful banter will continue absolutely till the end of the year if he did not end. He's not sure if it will even end at the end of the year but it was always funny for them both.

"Am sorry my dear to have disturbed you at this un-godly hour. I didn't look at the time when I decided to come and meet you. Am I disturbing you? " asked albus really seeming very serious that he didn't try to check the time.

"No Albus I was going through the assignments of the 5th years and am very glad for the break. The incompetence of these children started to get through my head. It wouldn't have been soon if I wouldn't have given them all an F or perhaps a T without even reading it." Said minerva grimacing.

Albus was chuckling to himself. It was true for a person who likes a subject very much to correct the assignments of those students who hate the subject and write fanatical essays driving the reader insane to that point which makes the reader wonder about his own sanity. He himself read many essay's similar to the one's though he was very "INSPIRED" by such essays he knew what effect it has on Minerva.

"So albus am sure your visit at this time is not without a reason?" said minerva dragging albus from his thoughts.

"Minerva as you very well know that james and lily died and harry's accomodation needs to be settled. Taking recet events into account some one has actually made it a point to notify me that harry shouldn't be sent to his aunt's home. The source said to me that harry will not be treated well because his aunt clearly dislikd her sister with passion. But as you very well know the protection which lies within that house I myself want to go and check on them. To ensure not only the boy's safety but even his growth. This means that tomorrow I won't be present in hogwarts . I think you are understanding my line of thought here dear." Says albus.

"Ah, yes albus its okay if you leave the castle tomorrow. You know I can look after them for one day. It sure wouldn't be a problem. But albus I am really glad to that 'source' who ever it is that you are re-thinking the option." Says minerva air quoting the word source so that albus wouldn't miss it.

"Ah minerva am sure you would" said the head master with the twinkle back in his blue eyes. "okay then dear , I am afraid I should go back now if I wish to continue my plans for tomorrow. Have a good night and – have fun correcting those papers."

As soon as albus reached his quarters that night he slept off. He was very tired and he sure was going to have a long day tomorrow. He needs to be up at his feet by half past five tomorrow because he knows he has lots of work to do.

Sharp at five albus woke up. He was restless. He soon got up from his bed and wore his silk robe and went into the washroom. He quickly washed his face and went to have a bath. He had quite a long and a warm bath. Many witches and wizards might find it funny but Albus actually enjoys his bath. It is the only time of the day when he is not sleeping and still he feels relaxed. But it is also the time when albus thinks a lot albeit this morning he didn't think. He just relaxed the whole time.

When he came out he picked out a maroon colour robe with gold embroidery lining the neck of his robe. It made his blue eyes pop. As he got ready he heard a sounf of a pop and went into his living room to see winky already setting the table for his breakfast. He noted that it was already quarter to six. And he has to quickly rap up to go and check on the Dursley's. He ate pancakes. His favorite dish for break fast. Everyone who knew dumbledore knows that he has a sweet tooth. And he did nothing to hide that impression he creates.

He quickly ate his breakfast enjoying it and then drank pumpkin juice. He was going to have a very long day indeed and was sure that it will be for the better good. As he completed eating his breakfast he quickly went on to add some glamour on him. He knew that the whole day he is going to be invisible but still he couldn't go into the muggle world looking like a wizard. That would raise some doubts.

He picked up his wand and started to head out of his quarters when he suddenly stopped. He seemed to have forgotten something. But what? Then he remembered. He turned around and went to his table and picked up a glass bottle full of lemon drops. How could he forget it? And then he started walking towards the door of his quarters, out of the great hall and out of the gates of the castle this time without turning back for anything.

As soon as he crossed the gates of the castle he apparated.

With no sound he landed on the plain ground before Number 4, Privet Drive.

* * *

**So how's it? i hope you all liked it :) :)  
Review pleaseeeeee**


	3. Chapter 3:A new Beginning

**Hey everyone...  
Sorry i know its been quite a long time since my last update. Really sorry to keep you all waiting for this chapter was kind of hard for me to write and i had writer's block issues in every line. Hope you enjoy the chapter and you like it **

* * *

Dumbledore knew that he entered a street where everything from his hat to his toes are not invited. But still he did not care because this is necessary for Harry's future. As soon as he entered the street he disillusioned himself and walked up to the front door of Dursley's. On the wall beside the door there was a normal muggle board which says "The Dursley's". Dumbledore slowly opened the locked door and entered the house and locked it back in the muggle way. He looked around the room. There was a mediocre sofa set in the living room facing the fire place which seemed as if the fire had been burning in there the whole night and just died down.

As Dumbledore entered the room he got a very odd feeling but pushing his feelings away he just looked through the whole house. From the peaceful and serene climate in the house he understood that the Dursley's haven't yet woken up from their sleep and he quickly realised that since it's a weekend today they would like to lie down for a while. He was just thinking about how he would watch them. First and the foremost thing to do is breaking the news about lily and James. Petunia is after all her sister she would have at least compassion towards her sister if not for Harry. So he quickly summoned a parchment, ink bottle and his quill and sat down to write the letter. What he didn't understand was how he would explain Petunia about how her sister died.

After much contemplation and clearing spells on his parchment he finished the letter explaining Petunia how much ever he can about Lily and James Potter's death and that Harry will be coming to live with them due to the blood protection. His melancholy could be seen in his eyes. As soon as he finished the letter he went through it and read the letter.

_Dear Petunia,  
I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts WitchCraft and Wizadry. I hope you still remember me. I am grieved to tell you the news of the death of your little sister Lily.I am sorry for your loss and you can't even comprehend how hard it is for me to pass on this news to you. But you are her sister, her only family and you have to know the reason for her death._

_For the past few years the magical world had been undergoing a war. The war was between Evil and Good.A Lord named Voldemort wanted to destroy the peace and tranquility we reinstated in the world. He wanted to eliminate the muggle borns from our world. He wanted to rule and conquer us. His biggest fear is death and in his way to conquer death his callous behaviour has nearly demolished the world we built around us. Many people fought against him, some joined him in his mission and some just sat down and watched it all happen. Once he decided to kill some one he doesn't turn back._

_About 2 years ago a prophecy was made. The prophecy was made to me. It stated that a boy would be born at the end of July. That boy will be born to those who have defied voldemort about three times and Voldemort himself will mark him his equal. He will have the power which voldemort does'nt have and neither can survive while the other lives.. According to the prophecy in the month end of July, two such boys were born but Voldemort marked Harry as his equal. _

_So, in his mission to conquer death Voldemort stepped forward to kill Harry. While we gave him the protection we can, somehow we failed in it. Yesterday, Voldemort went to Lily's home to kill Harry. Lily died while saving Harry. By doing so she evoked an ancient magic and gave Harry her protection. When Voldemort tried to kill Harry, the killing curse fired back on him. But already by this time Voldemort made himself powerful that he couldn't die. The killing curse although didn't kill him but made him something more vulnerable than an animal and he fled away._

_James and Lily potter died in the process of saving their only son Petunia, Harry is the only one who could kill voldemort. Petunia, the protection Lily gave Harry while dying has saved Harry but the protection will fade as time. This is called blood protection. If harry stays with you in your home the protection which Lily gave will keep Harry alive. Maybe voldemort has gone but he will come back and his followers are there who would want to kill Harry._

_Petunia, tonight I will be dropping by your home around midnight and bring Harry with me. Harry has to stay with you and the rest we will discuss tonight. Remember Petunia you are the only one he has now._

_Yours sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore._

Yes, he thought. This must do for now. Although he hasn't yet decided on harry's guardian ship he wanted to know what their reaction would be. Would they be excited to have their nephew or is it something that he should worry about. He turns around and hears a creaking noise on the stairs. Some one must have already got up. He turned around to see a thin blonde haired woman getting down the stairs with a very long neck. She had her eyes half open and half closed possibly because she just got up from her sleep. Her eyes were pale.

Suddenly he was fighting an image of a 12 year old version of Petunia who wrote to him begging to accept her in Hogwarts. But he couldn't because she didn't have the magical blood in her. He politely and kindly said her that he can't accept her in Hogwarts. He quickly pushed that image out of his mind and he concentrated more on what's happening around him right now. He watched her slowly enter the kitchen and put a kettle on the stove for tea and preparing breakfast for her family. She was walking around the house putting things back into their original places making the house look prim and proper for visitors. After settling everything down in the house she went out to fetch the letters and the day's news paper and the posts. As she was returning to kitchen she suddenly stopped. Dumbledore knew at once that she noticed the letter and he was waiting for her reaction but she stood there just like that. If Dumbledore didn't know it better he would have thought that she had been stunned.

Slowly he saw her trembling hands opening the letter. She slowly makes her way to the couch and sits on it. Taking deep breaths she opens the letter. Albus was watching her as she was reading the letter gauging her he saw that tears were coming out of her eyes. He at once knew that it is because of the demise of her younger sister. She was still reading the letter and tears which were flowing stopped. Albus knew that whatever her problems were with Lily she never moved on from them. He quickly watched her go through the whole letter and taking in all that the letter has offered her. He could see the confusion in her eyes. The hatred she feels for her sister and the love she has for her. He slowly watched the hatred winning against her love. He could see the soft spot shutting down and he could see her face turning malice.

Vernon Dursley was descending the stairs.

"Ah Petunia , What a peaceful weekend isn't it? This week was a very weird one indeed. What with yesterday all those people roaming in London wearing cloaks and all the owls. Weird one indeed. Have you made tea dear?" Said Vernon looking at Petunia's disturbed looks but not bothering to ask her about it.

Petunia suddenly receives a jerk out of her troubled thoughts at the sound of her husband's voice and in a flustered way says to him "Vernon, I need you to read this letter. It is very important that you do so."

"Did you say letter dear? Who sent it? Is it that wretched sister of yours? I can't believe she still is trying to contact you. Why can't she just leave it be. Give it to me dear, let me see what she wrote this time that it's troubling you so much." He took the letter from her hand while saying so.

It was as if the silence was deafening the whole house. Both Petunia and Albus were waiting for Vernon to complete reading the letter. Petunia has already started to hyperventilate by the looks on her face. Both were waiting for Vernon's reaction one in invisible mode and the other in visible mode. The tension seemed to be reaching its highest point when Vernon finished reading the letter and shouted "WHAT IS HE THINKING? THAT BOY WILL NOT LIVE WITH US UNDER MY ROOF. WHO IS THIS MAN ORDERING US THAT WE HAVE TO KEEP HIM. LOOK PETUNIA I WILL NOT HAVE HIM UNDER MY ROOF. His behaviour will impact little dudders and he is not normal. He is a freak. Today evening when that man comes I am going to ask him to take him back. Else I will throw him away."

Petunia didn't say anything. It was as if she was thinking things through and suddenly she said the words which vernon never expected her to say.

"No Vernon, the boy will live with us "  
Flabbergasted Vernon looked at her as if she grew a third head. "But Petunia dear, what about our dudders? How can we keep him with us? He isn't like us. He is a freak. Dear are you going to risk our son's future?"

"No vernon, I will make the boy suffer. You didn't know how it was when we came to know about Lily's magical secret. She was celebrated in house like the Queen. My parents instantly forgot me. They were proud about Lily and me? I became a no body. She was the shining star for them and I instantly faded like the sky during the night time. No one exactly saw her for what she was. For mother and father she was a witch but I knew what she was. She was a freak Vernon. I will see that her boy suffers for what she has done to me. Her boy will be a no body like I was. I will make him suffer."

Then Albus realized his mistake. He was placing Harry under that sister who never moved on from what happened about 10 years ago. Her jealousy will effect his growth. He would never feel the mother's love. He would never be able to say anyone that he was in a family who loved him. It all came upon Dumbledore looked at Petunia. He now understood the hesitancy of McGonagal and the look of despise on Severus's face. He knew that placing Harry in Dursley's house will be a mistake he is going to commit and regret his whole life. Then he decided. He is not going to commit that mistake. He is not going to make another mistake and spoil a child's future. He will find another home for Harry and if need be he himself will become Harry's guardian.

-XXX-

He returned back to his room in Hogwarts. He saw what he needed to see and it was high time he considered his other options. But what options did he have? To hand over harry in a wizarding family so that they can look after him? He couldn't trust people like that. Sure there are hundreds of families who will take Harry in but can he entrust Harry with them? No he can't trust anyone around Harry.

There was aloud knock on the door bringing Albus out of his reverie.

"Come in"

"Ah Albus. You are back I see. So how was your trip to Privet Drive and what have you decided?" said Minerva entering the room.

Albus told Minerva to sit down and called Winky and ordered some tea for 3 people and told Winky to go and call for Severus and ask him to come soon before starting to prepare for tea. After that he himself sat down and took a deep breath and both of them were waiting for Severus to come. Somehow, Minerva knew that Albus didn't want to repeat this story again and again to everyone.

After a few minutes, a knock and exchange of pleasantries all of them in the room settled down with a cup of tea each in their hands. Albus started to tell both of them of what occurred in Privet Drive and what were their reactions and mainly Petunia's feelings on the death of her sister and about Harry. Severus expression did not change much but his eyes were slightly hardened at Petunia's words. Minerva was flabbergasted for one whole minute. She was shocked at how an elder sister can behave like that towards her own sister and nephew.

" The wretched miserable muggle. How could she even think like that? He is her nephew and she was her OWN sister not even a step sister. It's obvious now you cant send Harry to them. I wish i could go and blast that miserable female for even thinking like that? How could she?" said Minerva her voice raising with every word.

"Minerva i would ask you to calm down before your fury breaks the glass in this room." and this comment shockingly came from Severus who looked very quite but there was a fire raging in his eyes. He turned to the headmaster and asked him "So, what are you going to do with the boy now?And please don't tell me that you are still going to send him to Privet Drive even after what you have heard old man. If those are the words which will come out of your mouth i will make sure every one knows the reason for your absence in hogwarts is because you are admitted in floor 3:Potions and plant poisoning of 's and do not even doubt my ability on that even for a second."

Albus didn't know if he was ready to answer that question. He knew that he had to give them the answer and they ought to know but he himself didn't know if the decision he took is right so with a deep breath he told them his decision.

"I will take care of harry and give him the protection. I am going to become his guardian."

* * *

**How do you think was the chapter?  
review and let me know. am already working on the next chapter.  
See you soon.. :)  
don't forget to review...!**


End file.
